Peacekeeping, Journalism, and Chinese Food
by DaemonSadist7
Summary: Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer and Toby Raines live their life, even though they sometimes work against each other.


A/N: This is my first uploaded Fanfic Ever!! Read and Review, even if you hate my guts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, and should not own any of the Characters, rights, or views of Superman and it's Writers

It was a usual day with the usual disturbances in the peace. Lieutenant Maggie Sawyer sighed as Superman carried away a group of terrorists trying to rob the Metropolis Gold Exchange with strange gas grenades. Dan Turpin, her right hand man, growled and yelled after the super-powered Kryptonian as he flew off.

"We had it in the bag!! And all that red-caped flyboy did was pick em up right when we were about to cuff em. Can you believe that Maggie?!" Dan yelled.

Maggie only sighed and shook her head. "Let it go, Dan. We'll get them next time. Cool it." She placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and tried to smile, not letting her friend see how much it peeved her too. "Let's just get down to the precinct and see how much we can get out of those two."

Maggie sighed for the umpteenth time that day and flopped down on her couch, having traded her trademark trench coat and turtleneck for a more comfortable pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Superman… how does he do it?"

"Fantasizing, hun?" said a long haired brunette, settling herself next to the blond on the couch.

Maggie looked over at the woman. "I'd only be fantasizing about you, Toby. You know that." She pulled the woman over to her and kissed her gently on the lips. "How was work?"

The reporter for the Metropolis Times sighed. "That Lois Lane from the Daily Planet got to that action before I did. Again. It seems like she knows trouble's gonna happen and just teleports there. There's no way I can compete with that." The brunette got up and turned toward her exasperated lover. "Dinner isn't going to cook itself, is it, Maggie?" Toby turned toward the kitchen and gave her lover a show of tying on an apron and getting dinner started.

Maggie soon got up and followed her favorite journalist into the kitchen. She walked up behind Toby and wrapped her arms around the woman cooking their dinner. "So, what's on the menu, love?" Her lips brushed against Toby's neck lightly. Maggie's hands wandered over the brunette's shapely curves and across her stomach, pausing briefly over the other woman's crotch, then continuing their journey back upwards. The blond was treated with a shudder of anticipation from the long haired beauty.

Toby put down her cutlery and spun around in the blonde's grasp. She smiled and brought her head up to the blonde's. "What are you in the mood for, hun?" Her arms wrapped around the well muscled frame of the cop and looked up at Maggie. The slightly shorter woman lifted up her chin slightly to brush her lips against Maggie's. She smiled and turned back to her vegetables.

"You know what I'm in the mood for…" Maggie's voice came out roughly, heavy with desire. The scents arising from the quickly cooking veggies weren't helping her any either. Unable to stand around and wait for her lover's reply, she spun Toby around quickly and pinned her to the counter, kissing her deeply. She could barely hear the sound of the knife hitting the floor over the sound of her blood pulsing hotly through her body. It seemed as if nothing would be able to stop the young Lieutenant from taking what she wanted.

A gentle hand on her chest and the sound of Toby's voice was apparently all she needed. Maggie, somewhat embarrassed that she had let desire rule her actions, slowly released the brunette beauty and walked out of the room, smiling and slowly shaking her head.

The brunette watched the taller woman leave the room and called after her. "Aw, Mags, don't be like that. It's only gonna be ten minutes…" Toby took out a saucepan and dumped the chopped vegetables in. She turned the stovetop up and followed the police lieutenant out into the living room.

She found Maggie sitting on the couch, flipping through television channels in hopes that she could figure out Superman's real identity. Maggie sighed and patted the space next to her, smiling up at the journalist as she did so. "I just don't get it. Where does he get all of his information? I have a sneaking suspicion that he sets these incidents up, but that might just be the Turpin in me talking."

Toby sat and wrapped an arm around her lover's shoulder, pulling her tightly to her own body. "He might just hear it on the news… I mean, with that Lois Lane character, no wonder he gets there that fast. Ms. Exclusive is always there first." She snorted and planted a kiss on Maggie's platinum blond hair before getting back up and heading off to the kitchen.

"Damn!!" came a cry from the kitchen, followed by a hissing intake of breath. Maggie sprang up and hurried to Toby in the kitchen. She was met with a saucepan bubbling over and Toby cursing while running, what she assumed to be, cold water over one of her hands. The young Lieutenant quickly tossed the overcooked vegetables in the trash bin and went to Toby. She fetched some ice and a dish towel and wrapped it around Toby's hand, then led her back out to the living room, settling them on the couch.

"I'm guessing we should get take-out then?" Maggie joked while reaching for the cordless phone in front of her. Toby only nodded and settled herself on Maggie's lap. The cop dialed the number for the local Chinese restaurant. "Yeah, delivery. Sawyer. The usual. Uh…" she looked down at the woman in her lap, "An extra order of egg rolls… yeah, she cooked again. Okay, see you then. Bye." Maggie smiled as Toby scowled at her from the couch.


End file.
